Pixie Dust
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Tersenyum lebar, Ellen melepaskan jiwanya dengan tenang; debu peri hitam pun menghilang seketika. :: Ellen


**a/n: **walaupun sudah tua, Ellen butuh banyak cinta -3- untuk Hari Ibu?

**character: **Ellen, Claire, Elli, Stu

**w/n: **_Italic _berarti masa lalu

**disclaimer: **NATSUME punya...

**warning: **jelek, gaje, plotless, dongeng parah

* * *

‒ ᵠ ‒

* * *

**Pixie Dust

* * *

**‒ ᵠ ‒

* * *

Sepasang mata biru safir menatap wajah penuh kerutan dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Sepasang tangan lembut menggenggam erat kulit yang tak lagi kencang.

Suara lembut itu mulai terdengar putus asa.

"Bertahanlah, Ellen. Bertahanlah."

Sebagai balasan, ia mendapatkan sebuah senyum lebar.

* * *

‒ ᵠ ‒

* * *

"_Halo, Ellen! Apa kabar?"_

_Suara riang menggema didalam rumah berukuran kecil itu. Seorang wanita muda menutup pintu dan berbalik, menampakkan sebuah keranjang kayu yang ditutupi kain bermotif kotak-kotak merah putih yang begitu mencolok di mata Ellen._

"_Ah, Claire, engkau rupanya," kata Ellen terhadap Claire—wanita muda yang membawa keranjang tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini, kau jadi sering datang mengunjungiku. Ada apa, anak muda? Apakah ada sesuatu antara kau dan Gray?"_

_Pemilik perkebunan Wonderland itu hanya tertawa lemah sambil menaruh keranjang diatas meja."Tidak ada apa-apa, Ellen. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku harus mengunjungimu setiap kau sendirian disini. Stu terlalu sibuk bermain dengan May. Elli juga sibuk mengurusi klinik dengan Trent," ucap Claire._

"_Dan kau juga sibuk dengan kebun milikmu," tambah Ellen, mulut melengkung ke bawah._

_Claire kembali tertawa lemah._

"_Tak apa. Aku juga agak stres melihat kebunku sendiri," aku Claire. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur, "Ngomong-ngomong, Ellen, mana pisaumu? Aku tak melihatnya sama sekali."_

"_Ada diatas kulkas," beritahunya._

_Penuh rasa heran, Claire meraba-raba bagian atas kulkas dan mengambil pisau bergagang hitam. "Kenapa pisau ini bisa ada diatas kulkas?"_

"_Stu ingin membuat roti isi kemarin, makanya dia bermain-main dengan pisau. Tapi, Elli melarangnya. Takut Stu terluka katanya," Ellen terkekeh._

_Claire tersenyum, mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam keranjang yang ia bawa tadi, dan mengupas kulitnya secara perlahan. "Dia kakak yang baik," komentar Claire._

"_Memang," Ellen membenarkan. "Sayang sekali dia hanya bisa mengunjungi kami sekali seminggu. Stu sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."_

"_Tak bisakah Stu mengunjunginya di klinik?" tanya Claire. Dia membuang kulit apel yang sudah dikupas dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Sekarang, di atas priing kecil terdapat sebuah apel telanjang. Claire mulai memotong apel telanjang tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian._

_Ellen menggeleng pelan. "Trent melarangnya. Kau tahulah alasan dokter; anak-anak mengganggu konsentrasi," kata wanita tua itu dengan helaan nafas panjang._

"_Ya, aku tahu. Benar-benar tipikal khas dokter."_

_Claire menempatkan pisau bergagang hitam itu kembali ditempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Ellen sambil membawa beberapa potongan apel. Dia duduk didepan Ellen dan memberinya sepotong apel. Ellen menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tangan itu memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut dengan gemetar._

"_Enak sekali, Claire," tanggap Ellen._

"_Haha, tentu saja. Langsung dipetik dari pohon," tawa Claire bangga._

"_Hei, Claire."_

"_Ya, Ellen?"_

"_Apakah kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh disekeliling keranjangmu?"_

_Claire menoleh sambil mengangkat alis. "Aku tak melihat apapun, Ellen. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?"_

"_Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja," ucapnya._

"_Oh," Claire hanya bisa bergumam sambil memakan apelnya lagi._

_Ada debu hitam yang berkilauan yang berterbangan mengelilingi apel dan Claire._

_Sadar akan sesuatu, dia tersenyum lembut._

_Hari-hari menjelang kematian telah dimulai.

* * *

_

‒ ᵠ ‒

* * *

Dia menoleh ke kanan, tersenyum.

Pandangan kaburnya menangkap jelas kedua cucunya sedang meneriaki namanya.

Dia menarik kedua ujung mulutnya untuk tersenyum lebih lebar.

* * *

‒ ᵠ ‒

* * *

"_Sudah jam sepuluh malam, Stu. Waktunya tidur," suruh Claire setelah melihat sekilas jam yang terpampang di dinding kayu. _

"_Aw," Stu memanyunkan bibir, "aku belum ngantuk, Claire! Aku masih mau main!"_

_Claire menghela nafas mendengar rengekan Stu Dia menoleh kearah Elli, memasang wajah Ya-Tuhan-aku-tak-tahan-melihat-wajah-manis-itu. Perawat tersebut tertawa geli dan mendorong punggung Stu menuju tempat tidur. "Claire benar, Stu. Waktunya tidur. Bukankah kau akan pergi berkemah bersama Carter dan May?"_

"_Iya. Tapi—"_

"_Eit, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tidur," Elli sekarang menatapnya tajam. Badan Stu yang sudah berada di atas tempat tidur langsung menegak, takut._

"_Aw," Stu memanyunkan bibirnya, lagi, "tak ada dongeng sebelum tidur?"_

_Kali ini, Elli yang menoleh kearah Claire. Claire mengangkat alis, "Apa?" Elli mengerutkan dahi dan menoleh sekilas kearah Stu sebelum menoleh kembali kearah Claire. Si petani menggesturkan kata 'oh' setelah mengerti apa maksud Elli; dongeng sebelum tidur._

"_Oh, sial. Seharusnya aku pergi menemui Mary hari ini," kutuk Claire dibawah nafasnya—dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesal. Dia tersenyum putus asa. "Maaf, Stu. Aku kehabisan bahan cerita."_

_Bibir Stu makin manyun._

_Lalu, terdengar suara serak, "Hm? Sepertinya ini giliranku untuk menceritakan Stu suatu cerita," suara Ellen._

"_Ellen?" ucap Elli dan Claire secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua memutar leher mereka ke kanan dan menghela nafas. Mata Stu sudah berbinar-binar._

"_Benarkah, Nenek?" tanya Stu bersemangat—sangat bersemangat. Anak kecil memang hebat; perasaan mereka bisa berubah drastis dalam waktu yang singkat._

_Ellen menunjukkan senyum khasnya; lembut, hangat, berkharisma. "Benar sekali, Stu. Nenek baru saja menemukan satu dongeng baru. Mau dengar?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Ellen, kamu istirahat saja. Biar aku yang—"_

"_Tak apa, Claire. Anggap saja ini rasa terimakasihku karena kau sering mengunjungiku dan Stu."_

_Claire memandangi Elli dan Elli memandanginya balik dengan tatapan biarkan-saja._

_Gadis berambut pirang itu menyerah. "Baiklah. Tapi, aku tetap akan disini sampai kau selesai bercerita."_

"_Aku juga," kata Elli. Kedua wanita muda itu pun duduk di atas kursi kayu, tangan mereka terbaring di atas meja bundar._

_Ellen menelan ludahnya, batuk beberapa kali sebelum bersuara. "Debu Peri," dia memulai dongengnya, "Suatu ketika, ada dunia bernama Terresia. Terresia itu kecil, sekecil bola kasti. Nah, di dalam dunia kecil tersebut, ada seorang peri hitam bernama Quitra. Mengapa dia disebut peri hitam? Karena apapun yang dia punya hanyalah warna hitam; pakaian, sayap, mata, rambut, dan lain-lain. Dan karena itu dia dijauhi oleh peri-peri lain karena mereka percaya bahwa warna hitam adalah warna kesialan."_

"_Kasihan sekali," gumam Stu._

_Ellen mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Akibatnya, muncul rasa kesedihan dan dendam didalam hari Quitra dan akhirnya, Quitra membuat debu peri untuk membuat semua peri yang hidup di Terresia sedih. Butuh kerja keras untuk membuat debu peri, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil. Dia berhasil membuat debu peri. Dan kalian tahu apa? Warna debu peri yang dia buat bukanlah emas, melainkan hitam—warna terlarang di Terresia—warna yang menyimbolkan rasa dengki, dendam, sakit, dan berbagai energi negatif lainnya. Dia tersenyum jahat, terkesan dengan hasil kerja sendiri. Quitra pun terbang ke seluruh wilayah Terresia, menyebarkan debu peri hitamnya, dan tertawa jahat. Dan, dia berhasil. Dia berhasil membuat semua peri menjadi sedih."_

_Ketiga orang yang sibuk mendengarkan dongeng pun mengedipkan mata berulang kali._

"_Untuk beberapa saat, dia menikmati saat-saat dimana hanya dia yang bahagia dan peri lain menderita. Tapi, lama-kelamaan dia mulai merasa bersalah. Tangisan para peri menyesakkan telinganya. Walaupun kilauaannya indah, debu peri hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh setiap peri mulai mengerikan di matanya. Akhirnya, rasa memaafkan muncul di lubuk hatinya. Saat rasa itu muncul, dia tahu bahwa rasa memaafkan adalah rasa yang paling hebat, karena ketika rasa memaafkan itu muncul, semua masalah akan terselesaikan. Dia pun mencari-cari penawar debu peri tersebut, tapi tak ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Akhirnya dia menemukan satu cara."_

"_Apa itu, Nek?"_

"_Membunuh dirinya sendiri."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Membunuh dirinya sendiri. Menurut Quitra, jika sumber debu peri dihancurkan, maka debu peri itu akan menghilang dan para peri yang terjangkiti dengan debu peri tersebut juga kembali normal seperti biasanya."_

"_Jangan bilang kalau dia menusuk jantungnya sendiri, Ellen."_

"_Sayangnya begitu, Claire. Dia menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan pisau dapur."_

"_Ugh..."_

"_Dan, dia pun mati; debu peri hitam pun menghilang."_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Tidak. Masih ada debu peri hitam di Terresia. Hanya saja debu peri itu berpindah ke bunga-bunga yang sering dirawat oleh Quitra. Mereka sedih akan kematian Quitra. Selesai."_

"_Selesai?"_

"_Yep, selesai. Pesannya adalah setiap kematian pasti menimbulkan suatu kesedihan."_

"_Yah, Nenek... Aku belum puas," kata Stu dengan nada kecewa._

_Elli bangkit dari tidurnya, mengecup dahi Stu dan mengacak-acaki rambut adiknya. "Sudahlah, Stu. Nenek pasti lelah. Tidurlah. Kau juga pasti sudah lelah," kata Elli disambut dengan menguapnya Stu._

_Claire berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, diikuti Elli yang sudah membantu Ellen berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "Selamat malam, Stu, Ellen."_

"_Malam, Claire."_

_Pintu pun tertutup._

_Stu tertidur._

_Ellen terjaga._

_Dia tersenyum lemah._

_Malam itu, Ellen melihat debu peri hitam mengapung di udara sekitar Elli dan Stu.

* * *

_

‒ ᵠ ‒

* * *

Ellen terbaring lemah di atas ranjang putih. Matanya setengah tertutup. Tak lupa keriput dan sebuah senyum khas muncul di wajah keibuan tersebut. Tangan kanan digenggam tangan Claire sedangkan tangan kiri digenggam tangan mungil Stu. Elli berdiri di samping Stu. Mata mereka bertiga seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

Mereka tahu bahwa Ellen akan pergi, untuk selamanya.

Dan itu membuat Ellen sedih.

"Elli, Stu, Claire, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Ellen.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tolong relakan kepergianku. Aku tak ingin ada debu peri hitam yang mengelilingimu. Jujur, itu menyakitkan," ucap Ellen jujur, mata perlahan menutup.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Kemarin malam mereka mengetahui bahwa ada debu peri hitam disekeliling mereka—Ellen menceritakannya. Pertama-tama mereka tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ellen yang terdengar sangat...mustahil. Tapi, mengingat Ellen bukanlah orang tua yang suka berbohong, mereka mulai mempercayai dan akhirnya menuruti setiap perkataannya. Mereka berusaha untuk merelakan kepergian Ellen.

Ellen melihat usaha mereka itu, terbukti dengan memudarnya kilauan debu peri diantara mereka.

Tersenyum lebar, Ellen melepaskan jiwanya dengan tenang.

Debu peri itu menghilang seketika, terbang mencari kesedihan orang lain.

* * *

‒ ᵠ ‒

* * *

Maaf endingnya jelek ._. otak saya buntu bener akhir-akhir ini ._. ugh, dihapus nggak ya? ._. ugh, nanti saya edit endingnya deh. sumpah, nanti saya edit ;;;A;;;


End file.
